


4th Hatch

by Sirrah



Series: Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to make Maka happy.</p><p>(I honestly had no recollection of writing this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th Hatch

“You can’t be serious”, Maka said with a stretched voice, massaging her temple as a measure to calm herself down.

“But Maka, darling, you said you wanted to have a rousette skating! And here it is, made just for you”, Spirit, the current weapon of Shinigami’s, said, grovelling on the ground in front of her daughter.

“Yeah, a real one! One that is held on Valentine’s Day and is romantic and has hot chocolate and all that”, Maka said, crossing her arms at the same time as she side stepped her father’s attempt to grab her leg.

“We have hot chocolate”, Spirit said raising a finger hopefully to point that out, but lowered it as Maka threw him that ‘point that finger to me and it turns to bone dust’ look. But then again, the word ‘romantic’ echoed in his head and the horrid consequences of her little Maka voicing out something like that made him grew a back bone fast. 

Spirit rose from the ground and gave a slight fake cough; probably thinking that would give him the authority he had lost when grovelling on the ground. He looked at the bunch of kids in front of him, half of them already on skates and most of them thrusting snowballs inside each other’s collars. And he had actually thought all this would make Maka appreciate her daddy a little more.

“Now hear me out!” Spirit yelled, carefully not looking at Maka. “This is something we call a rousette skating. Meisters and weapons, make pairs of two by holding these rosettes and compete against each others on this rosette shaped track – that means straight up, a loop to the right, loop to the left and back down. Any questions?”

“When do we start!” Black Star yelled, already dragging Tsubaki halfway through the track.

“In a second, just that…” Spirit said turning to Kid, who was ordering Liz and Patti to make the tie loops in their skates even. “Kid, you cant skate with them both. You have to choose either Liz or Patti to this race”.

“And be… a-… asymmetrical…?” Kid stammered, suddenly turning the shade of the snow he was surrounded by.

Spirit could almost hear his new grown back bone bending. He hated dealing with the depressed Death the Kid. But he had no time to get depressed himself, that was made sure by the other lovely meisters around him.

“Come on! Let’s get over with this already! It’s freezing cold here!” Soul yelled hopping slightly on his skates. His snow soaked shirt had started to make him freeze, now that he wasn’t wrestling with Black Star anymore.

Spirit was just about to turn to Kid and give him the permission to participate with both Liz and Patti, just so that they would get over with this stupid race as fast as possible, when he heard the voice that made his, now short lived, back bone crack. And unfortunately the same voice had been responsibly for several of his literally cracked bones, so the cracking of this imaginary one was packed up with sound effects fresh from Spirit’s memory.

“I heard there’s a pair race here. Let’s get to the start line already”, Stein said, sitting on that office chair of his, smoking cigarette and holding the rosette towards Spirit. It looked like hanging knot.

It only took one look of Stein’s face and the rosette-hangman’s knot robe in his hand for Spirit to yell: “The race is cancelled! Go get some hot chocolate!” 

Next time he would just buy her a pony.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and may you spend it in peace with your loved ones.  
> This was written a decade ago, don't have a beta nor is English my native language.


End file.
